<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любовь с разными привкусами. Специи и шоколад by Emiliya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312120">Любовь с разными привкусами. Специи и шоколад</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya'>Emiliya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Любовь с разными привкусами [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Hetalia, M/M, Modern Era, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гилберт был сумбурным. Он был одновременно эмоциональным, нежным, спокойным, страстным... Феличиано не понимал, как такое возможно, но покорно принимал любые действия со стороны любимого. Любой день, проведенный рядом с альбиносом, был полон эмоций. И все равно, что это: прогулка по парку, романтический ужин или полная страсти ночь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>North Italy/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Любовь с разными привкусами [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Любовь с разными привкусами. Специи и шоколад</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гилберт был сумбурным. Он был одновременно эммоциональным, нежным, спокойным, страстным... Феличиано не понимал, как такое возможно, но покорно принимал любые действия со стороны любимого. Любой день, проведенный рядом с альбиносом, был полон эмоций. И все равно, что это: прогулка по парку, романтический ужин или полная страсти ночь.<br/>
К слову, секс у них тоже был полон разнообразия. Медленный и тягучий, как мед; быстрый и сумбурный, полный страсти; немного ленивый, с привкусом утреннего кофе... Но итог непременно один - чувство полного единения с партнером и куча следов по всему телу. Причем у обоих.</p><p>Он как раз шел с собрания и просто слегка отстал от своих брата и друзей, раздумывая о дальнейших действиях, когда сильные и такие родные руки, появившись из ниоткуда, затянули его в переулок. Не удержав вскрика неожиданности, он сделал шаг назад и оказался прижат к груди любимого:</p><p>- Г-гил! Чего пугаешь?.. - спросил он, когда с его рта исчезла бледная ладонь. К слову, в темноте переулка казалось, что кожа альбиноса отдает каким-то мистическим свечением, из-за чего Байльшмидт был похож на призрака или демона. "Хах, тогда уж демона-искусителя," - хмыкнул Феличиано в такт своим мыслям.</p><p>- Прости, - прусс улыбнулся, пожав плечами, - Соскучился просто.</p><p>- Гил... - не удержавшись, хихикнул Фели. - Я тоже соскучился. Собрание было таким скучным, - начал жаловаться он, - А я ведь даже не позавтракал. Из-за тебя, между прочим, - в медово-карих глазах мелькнул странный огонек, а губы сами собой растянулись в развратной ухмылке.</p><p>Утром, стоило Феличиано впопыхах слететь с лестницы, сопровождая это все паническими криками "Опаздываю!", он оказался прижат к стенке своим неугомонным сожителем. Естественно, следующие полтора часа им было не до готовки. Варгас вообще был крайне удивлен, что не опоздал на собрание - пришел минута в минуту.<br/>
Но ни это, ни выпитый в обеденный перерыв кофе не отменяли того факта, что завтрака не было.</p><p>- А ты так голоден? - усмехнулся в ответ Гилберт, становясь еще больше похожим на демона: алые глаза будто засветились, переливаясь огнем страсти, а по тонким обескровленным губам пробежался кончик языка.</p><p>Не дожидаясь ответа, он опустил голову и поцеловал итальянца. Сначала похожий на целомудренный, невинный, поцелуй становился все более страстным.</p><p>Феличиано был доволен. В конце концов, голод можно утолить и таким образом.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * *</p>
</div>Гилберт просто обожал, когда его любимый итальянец стоял перед ним на коленях. Ещё больше он любил, когда в это время его ротик был занят членом Великого. Причём любил он это по двум причинам: во-первых, кому не нравится, когда ему отсасывают? Тем более, если отсасывают хорошо. А во-вторых, Феличиано он любил, а чувствовать ласки любимого человека, как известно, намного приятнее, чем просто ласки.<p>Вот и сейчас, стоя в переулке и прислонившись спиной к стене, Байльшмидт наслаждался открывающимся ему видом - стоящий на коленях, раскрасневшийся то ли от возбуждения, то ли от смущения Италия с явным удовольствием дрочил, не переставая заглатывать член Пруссии.<br/>
Какая великолепная картина!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>"Чертовски возбуждающее"</i>
  </p>
</div>Рыкнув, Байльшмидт сжал волосы Феличиано и отодвинул голову итальянца. Тот послушно выпустил изо рта твердую плоть, напоследок лизнув головку.<p>- Встань, - услышал Италия и, не желая сопротивляться, быстро поднялся.</p><p>Получив - будто в награду, право слово, - поцелуй, он был тут же прижат к стене.<br/>
Альбинос обожал оставлять на его шее засосы, так явно показывающие, чем занимался итальянец совсем недавно. Но Варгас и не был против. Наоборот, это ощущение принадлежности кому-то кружило голову, заставляя отдаваться страсти и дразнить окружающих своей красотой, которая - увы и ах! - принадлежит лишь Гилберту.</p><p>Вот и сейчас, он кусал губы и откидывал голову, чувствуя такие желанные укусы.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>"Чертов собственник"</i>
  </p>
</div>Положив руку на голову любовника и перебирая пальцами белые волосы, Феличиано думал, как же, всё-таки, хорошо, что они вместе. Как же, всё-таки, хорошо, что он не сошёл с ума тогда, в сорок седьмом. Но все же...<p>- Ах!.. - ход мыслей был прерван прикосновением холодной руки (да почему у этого прусса всегда такие холодные пальцы?!) - Гилберт уже успел опустить штаны итальянца и теперь сжимал пальцами чувствительную головку.</p><p>Холодные белые пальцы пробегались по всей длинне ствола, периодически надавливая или сжимая, "царапая" ногтем дырочку уретры. "Надо будет добавить разнообразия в нашу интимную жизнь", - подумал Байльшмидт, наслаждаясь стонами партнёра.</p><p>Подхватив Феличиано под ягодицы и прижав к стене, дождавшись, пока тот сбросит чертовы брюки и обхватит его ногами за талию, Пруссия одным движением вошёл в него. Благо, частый секс позволял не размениваться на нежности вроде растяжки. А если Варгас и чувствовал боль или дискомфорт... Что ж, о небольших мазохистских наклонностях Италии прусс великолепно знал. <s>Вспомнить хотя бы ту историю с портретом.</s></p><p>Вколачиваясь в любимое тело, едва успевая заглушать стоны поцелуями, Гилберт с какой-то странной нежностью вспоминал загнанный и бесконечно усталый вид любимого, когда прусс умудрился вырваться ненадолго. Как наполнялись радостью потухшие глаза, как по щекам начинали течь слезы, а губы, растянувшиеся в по-настоящему счастливую улыбку, шепчут: <i>"Гилберт"</i>...<br/>
На дворе было начало нового, сорок восьмого года. <s>Тот день Италия обозначил, как день безграничной благодарности.</s></p><p>Рыкнув, Байльшмидт буквально впился в плечо любовника - смешанный со стоном вскрик стал будто предупреждением близкой разрядки. Мышцы привычно сжимаются вокруг члена, перед глазами начинают мелькать звезды. Прусс точно знает, что Феличиано хочется кричать. И точно также знает, что вместо этого итальянец будет впиваться в его плечи пальцами, а, если повезёт, то оставит великолепный след в виде укуса на шее. Потом, когда они придут домой, Италия будет с нежностью поглаживать след, втирая мазь, и целовать, извиняясь. А вечером привычно прижмется, источая такой родной аромат шоколада и специй.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>